Visage de la Lune
by niravive
Summary: When there's one thing that Sean wants, why does it have to be the one thing he could never have? A short, finished SxK fic, with sprinklings of Elizabeth too. ^^ *COMPLETE + EDITED*
1. Transfigure this in your pjs

AN- Yet another Sean and Katy story. It's going to be short, but chaptered, and I hope if you read it, you enjoy it. Anything you recognize as JK's is more than likely definitely not mine. Get the hint?  
  
*~*  
  
Sean staggered into the common room early in the morning, supported by the much shorter Katy, who managed to gently drop him into a chair.  
  
"Goda sleep, idiot," she told him tiredly. "'m gonna bed.." She slowly dragged her feet up the stairs, collapsing on her bed without a single word to Elizabeth, even though her friend was dead curious about what had transpired.  
  
But Elizabeth had learned the hard way that prying only made Katy more stubborn on not revealing her secrets. She rolled over and fell back asleep within minutes, curiosity nagging her.  
  
*~*  
  
The next night, as the moon began to wane again, Sean and Katy made their way into the common room. Sean wordlessly collapsed onto a nearby chair, and Katy squeezed his shoulder.  
  
As she pulled herself around the bend in the stairs, she heard him murmur, almost beyond hearing, "Once, just once I wish I could see the moon not as a monster."  
  
Katy felt her heart clench as she pulled her covers over her head.  
  
*~*  
  
Elizabeth shook Katy awake the next morning. "C'mon! You're going to be late for class. I brought you toast, now come ON!" Elizabeth grabbed Katy's wrists and drug her down the stairs, through the common room and outside into the already warm air in her pajamas.  
  
*~*  
  
By the time Elizabeth had dragged her into Transfiguration, Katy was actually somewhat awake, though still in pajamas.  
  
"What was going on last night? You didn't get in until this morning," Elizabeth whispered.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Katy lied. "So Sean and I played chess for ages. We were finishing our game before I went to bed."  
  
"I find it odd that every time you can't sleep and play chess, it just happens to be the full moon," Elizabeth whispered back. "And just where do you two play?"  
  
Katy gulped nervously. "Ehehehehehe. The light keeps me awake?" 


	2. Quidditch cop out, but other interesting...

AN- The Rozenens first squad appears! Sorry about the Quidditch match cop out. I'm tired. I might add it in another time. Just to avoid confusion, here's a character list for the team: Seeker/Captain: Elizabeth Keeper: Sean Beaters: Frank and Anna Chasers: Niko, Katy and Katie  
  
If anyone needs additional information, WhetherRose or myself shall be glad to assist, seeing as this is our school. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do share LCACRW and it's cast with WhetherRose. You can decide which of us owns who. ^^  
  
*~*  
  
"Hey, 'Lizabeth, I need your help on something," Katy started.  
  
Elizabeth looked around. "On what?"  
  
"I'm planning a camping trip tonight," she stated. "I need another person to come for safety."  
  
"Why don't you take Sean? After all, you seem to have such a close relationship," Elizabeth shot back.  
  
"It's a surprise for him that I don't want him to know about."  
  
*~*  
  
The next night, Katy didn't follow Sean out to where he transformed, but instead went out into a wide open area on horseback, followed by Elizabeth. The other girl had reluctantly agreed, but only after getting her sleeping bag charmed to be lightweight and to feel like her bed. Elizabeth's idea of roughing it was more along the lines of a Holiday Inn with no color TV. Katy rolled out her bedroll and pulled her compass out of her pocket.  
  
"Just remember, Elizabeth, that the school is that way," Katy said pointing.  
  
"What are we doing, by the way?"  
  
"We're videotaping the moon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Katy hesitated. "I. I can't say."  
  
Elizabeth looked her square in the eyes. "He's a werewolf, isn't he?" she asked.  
  
Katy's eyes widened imperceptibly as she slipped a mask of coolness on. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean he turns into a wolf at the full moon, Katy, what do you think I mean?" Elizabeth demanded dryly.  
  
"That, my dear, is not at all my business to tell whether or not it is true," Katy said, turning around. "Subject closed, and I have a project to finish now." Katy turned her full attention to the camcorder on the pedestal, angling it to get the full moon's dramatic rise. They had had to come so far away from the school so that the magic ebbed enough for them to use the muggle equipment. Katy remembered quite vividly what happened to her laptop.  
  
"For what class? I'm in all of them," Elizabeth asked, trying a different tact.  
  
"It's a personal project." Katy slipped into her sleeping bag for warmth and opening her senses wide to listen to the great outdoors. "You can go to sleep. I'll just be thinking."  
  
Elizabeth had just huddled into her sleeping bag and rolled over to drift off when a feral howl echoed off the nearby canyon walls. The horses' heads jerked up, but Noire nudged Dervish's neck and they immediately quieted down again.  
  
Katy leapt to her feet. 'Sean...' she thought to herself. "I'm going to take Noire and see what that is. You stay here and watch camp. If anything comes, just stun it until I get back, okay?"  
  
Katy didn't wait for a response. She vaulted on Noire's back, jerking the end of the quick release knot and used it as a rein. She kicked Noire's sides with her heels and cantered off into the night.  
  
When they were a sufficient distance from camp, Katy slid off Noire's back. "Stay," she ordered.  
  
Noire snuffled, and put her head down to graze.  
  
Katy concentrated for a brief moment, and felt her blood coursing through her veins shift, and she leapt into the night air, flapping her powerful wings. She heard another howl.  
  
'Towards camp,' she thought. She screeched a battle cry, alerting others to her presence. She saw a figure stalking toward the camp, and dove.  
  
With her talons, she ripped into the wolf's scalp, getting it's attention. Screeching again, she drove it away from the small camp and to the place where he was supposed to be.  
  
The werewolf snapped at her wing, and got a mouth full of feathers for his troubles.  
  
Katy tumbled to the ground, and lay stunned and unmoving.  
  
The werewolf snuffled about her for a few moments, before gently picking her up in his mouth and laying down on the floor, falcon cradled between his forepaws.  
  
*~*  
  
Elizabeth stayed up for most of the night, tracking the moon's progress across the sky, and wondering where Katy was. Noire had wandered back to camp about four in the morning, with no sign of Katy. Elizabeth sighed, and scratched a note into the ground, packed up their bedrolls and saddled the horses, ponying Noire back to LCACRW. She would have a few words with Katy when she next saw her.  
  
*~*  
  
Katy groaned and shifted in her sleep. She absentmindedly pondered why her pillow felt so odd. And why was there a heavy weight on her stomach? Grimacing, she lifted her head up a little to see. Gently rubbing her head with one hand, she affectionately ruffled Sean's hair, and laid her head back down for a few more minutes.  
  
Finally, with a large sigh, she sat up, rubbing Sean's shoulder to wake him up. "Up you get, sleepyhead," she greeted. "Quidditch, you know."  
  
Sean groaned. "Fiend." he muttered. But he pushed himself to his feet.  
  
His face went white and his knees gave out, sending him plummeting to the floor. "I- I got out, didn't I," he said. "What did I do?"  
  
Katy kneeled down beside him, wrapping her arms around him. "We had a little discussion, both bringing up good points, but you couldn't hurt anyone," she assured him. He looked doubtful at her reassurances. "Have I ever lied to you?" Sean shook his head. "Why would I start now?" she asked rubbing his hair behind his ears.  
  
*~*  
  
Elizabeth paced inside the locker room. "Where are they?" she demanded to the others. "The game starts in ten minutes! We'll be slaughtered without a Keeper and a Chaser!"  
  
Katie looked at their dear, irate Seeker and Captain. "They'll be here," she said reassuringly.  
  
Anna finished yanking on her arm guard. "They've never once missed a game unless they were unconscious or ill."  
  
"Besides, Elizabeth, Francis and Kian are available at a moment's notice to come help," Frank added.  
  
"So calm down," Anna finished for him.  
  
Elizabeth didn't quit pacing.  
  
"I don't envy Katy Elizabeth's wrath when they come in," Anna whispered to Frank under her breath. They picked up their Beaters' clubs and their broomsticks, Meteor 2597s. "So we doing what we did last game?"  
  
"Stalk a Bludger? Didn't really work that well. Remember Niko's concussion?"  
  
"Free-for-all scramble, then?"  
  
Frank nodded. "Yep. Want to have a competition to see who can thwack the most?" High-fiving, the pair stood and began batting practice over everyone else's heads.  
  
Katie and Niko sat discussing the strategy. "You sure that'll work, Katie?"  
  
Katie shrugged. "It rather depends on those two getting here. But Sean's really hard to score against. Even Katy has trouble, and she's the best Rozenens has had in ages." Katie turned around at the creak of the door opening. "And here they are now." She raised her voice to be heard over Elizabeth, who was winding up for a long rant. "TWO MINUTES! GET DRESSED, ALREADY! LIZ, CAN IT!" she shouted.  
  
Anna and Frank stopped tossing the ball. Anna, standing on the bench, started. "Okay, everyone, for some-random-deity's sake, we're playing Chetnchexn, first squad. For two years running, and since the beginning of this school on average, we've been the best. But we can't be the best unless we work together. Whatever personal disputes we have are left behind once we hit that field. On that field, we are a perfect team. Nothing can break us up, and nothing will. We have the best damn Chasers of any magical school, we have a Keeper who almost never misses, and we have the best Captain and Seeker we could ask for! So what the hell are we arguing in the locker room for?" A trumpet on the field sounded. Anna looked at Elizabeth.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Well, let's go," she said with a smile.  
  
*~*  
  
Just before they took off, Katy whispered in Frank and Anna's ears, "And we have two loyal Beaters who haven't killed anyone. Yet."  
  
Anna rolled her eyes as they took off.  
  
*~*  
  
Sean sat on his bed, cross-legged, and holding his head in his hands. Frank flopped down next to him. "So, what's the matter? You're thoroughly miserable, and everyone on the team can see it. What happened last night?"  
  
Sean sighed heavily. "I got out."  
  
"Again? That's the third time in two months."  
  
"Yeah, I know. The charms need strengthening, but even in this school, there's no one close enough to me that's also strong enough. They're Ancient Magic, you see."  
  
"Tell Elizabeth," Frank advised him. "She's strong enough, and in Hogwarts, she was a Gryffindor."  
  
"She's a Satine."  
  
"So? What does her lineage have to do with this? She's your girlfriend's best friend, and Katy has good taste in friends. Like you- she trusted you immediately. Trust her judgment. Please excuse me, now. Must go traumatize something or one."  
  
Sean smiled weakly at his friend. "Thanks."  
  
"That's what friends are for," Frank told him.  
  
*~*  
  
Elizabeth grabbed Katy's arm and dragged her into a quiet corner of the common room. "We need to have a talk."  
  
"About?" Katy asked.  
  
"About your secrets. About where you went last night. About why you almost missed the Quidditch match!" Elizabeth exploded.  
  
Katy went white as she flipped her hair off of her shoulders and shouted back. "You're not my bloody Keeper! I have secrets- everyone does! At least people trust me enough to confide in me!" She lowered her voice to a furious hiss. "I am loyal to my friends, and that is most definitely Sean. I will not betray his trust for something as trivial as your own damn curiosity. This conversation is over." Katy spun on her heel and stalked out of the common room into the sweltering Texan heat.  
  
She half ran, half walked to the secured shack where Sean transformed every full moon. She found her boyfriend poking at different bits with his wand, muttering under his breath.  
  
She couldn't help but grin, her anger already ebbing away. "You look like a fool," she informed him.  
  
Sean jumped a foot in the air. "Don't do that!" he exclaimed, one hand held to his chest.  
  
"Awww. Is widdle Fuzzy's hearing going bye-bye?" she teased.  
  
Sean shook his head. "No, but if we're lucky, my heart might start again any second." He looked around. "The charms need a major overhaul before next month," he told her, face suddenly grim and drawn.  
  
"And they're formed from Ancient Magic, ne?" Katy asked. Sean nodded. "Well, I hate to say it at the moment, but your best bet is Elizabeth. She's already guessed, by the way," she warned. "Hey, will you hide me from the terror?" she asked.  
  
Sean looked at her quizzically. "What?"  
  
Katy rolled her eyes. "Remember, I duck the question, and I run away from the point, but I don't lie. She's getting more precise in her questions, and we had a little row."  
  
"You two had a fight? Over what?" He looked incredulous.  
  
Katy rubbed her forehead. "She said thinks I have to many secrets. I think that the problem is that I'm not telling her what they are. Will you let me hideout here for a while until her temper cools off significantly?"  
  
Sean laughed. "Yep. I'll even keep you company."  
  
"Oooo. I'm so lucky." Katy leaned back against one of the walls. She suddenly felt rather serious. It probably had something to do with her arm throbbing. "What would you see in the Mirror of Desire?" she asked, staring blankly in front of her.  
  
".the full moon." Sean said slowly. "I know so many facts about it, but I've never seen the damn cursed thing as a human since." he broke off, refusing to start babbling. "You?" he asked, trying to get the subject off him.  
  
"My life as it should have been. My parents alive. Sirius free. Peter dead and tortured painfully." Katy still stared straight ahead with a somewhat dreamy expression as she imagined the past as what it might have been in another world. She shook her head one to clear it. "But that's in the past. It can never happen." She got up. "I'm going to go. do something."  
  
*~*  
  
Frank plopped down next to Anna in the Rozenens common room. He rapped on the paper in front of her to get her attention. "Need your help to get Elizabeth and Katy talking again."  
  
Anna looked at him. "I'm not crazy. And I'm a seventh year, not a saint. Do you really want me to punch both of them and let them team up against a common enemy until they start talking?"  
  
"If that's what it takes," Frank started.  
  
Anna shook her head. "I repeat- I'm not crazy. Anyone getting teamed up on by those two deserves nothing but pity. They are DANGEROUS."  
  
"Do you speak from experience?" he asked laughingly.  
  
Anna looked at him. "Oh yes, I most definitely speak from experience." Frank started laughing harder. "They started with Muggle pranks, then turned steadily more... interesting."  
  
"What'd they start with?" he asked with morbid curiosity.  
  
"Short-sheeting my bed. But to get them to talk, I vote we stick the three of them in a closet somewhere and don't let them out until they reach a decision. But you do realize that they're going to be pissed when they get out, and start plotting their revenge." Frank gulped.  
  
"Point. But desperate times call for desperate measures."  
  
*~*  
  
AN- And so ends the second installment of VDLL. Hope you enjoyed. And yes, WhetherRose, Katy was in Transfiguration and all of her other morning classes in her pjs. ^^ Remember to review. ^^ *points to review button* 


	3. Bite Marks and Waning Full Moons

Visage de la Lune, part three Bite Marks and Waning Full Moons  
  
AN- A different sort of introduction for this chapter, brought to you by myself and the Dragon Knights. ^^ BTW, if anyone wants to make me really happy, get me Dragon Knights book 6.  
  
Rune: What are we doing here?  
  
Rath: When do I get that demon you promised me, Tsukii-chan?! I'm bored. They're making sit around Draqueen doing nothing.  
  
Tsukii-chan: *pointing* You snuck out with Cesia at the end of book four, y'know. And abandoned poor, cute little Fire all alone with Zoma. Don't make me make you drunk so you start revealing that dark, angsty past of yours to the entire world of fanfiction!  
  
Rath: *sidles behind Rune* Ehehehe, don't tell them that, though, 'kay?  
  
Rune: You left Fire? ARE YOU NUTS?! Wait, don't answer that.  
  
Rath: Hey! At least I would get a fanfic about me.  
  
Rune: Not by Tsukii-chan. Various tests have proved that she has a tendency to prefer the blondes. *nods*  
  
Rath: TSUKII-CHAN! I thought you told me earlier I was your favorite! *pouts* Besides, Miroku's not blond.  
  
Tsukii-chan: *holds hands up* I said I didn't have a favorite humanoid! And I like all of the dragons equally. Now, guys, where's Thatz? I said there was a buffet. And besides, you're going to be on my anime club card.  
  
Thatz: Sorry, got lost. When's lunch?  
  
Tsukii-chan: Remember our deal? You guys give the disclaimer and author's notes, and I give Rath a high level demon to beat the crap out of, you an all-you-can-eat buffet and away from Kitchel, and I wake Tintlet up for Rune.  
  
Thatz: Oh. Okay. She owns LCACRW and the OCs, folks. Not Harry Potter, who ever that is, us, thank the Dragon Lord for that, or Miroku. FOOD!  
  
Tsukii-chan: *sweatdrops* There it is. *points behind Thatz*  
  
Thatz: *sing song* I-ta-da-ke-ma-su! *disappears inside*  
  
Rath: Just read this fic, guys. We aren't loved enough to get any fics about us. Okay, Tsukii-chan, where's my demon?  
  
Tsukii-chan: There's this place called Nadil's Castle, and I think you'll find a nice smorgasbord of choices.  
  
Rune: Down, Rath. Remember, you promised to take care of this sword, unlike the other ones you've broken. Alfeegi's going to kill you if you break the Dragon Sword. I'm just going to wander off to Fairy Forest, now. *leaves*  
  
Rath: After this chapter, Tsukii-chan, you're DEAD! By the way, *looks at note* this is apparently dedicated to some rabid fan named. *squints at paper* Shortydork?  
  
Tsukii-chan: EEP!  
  
*~*  
  
Katy lowered herself gingerly into the padded chair in the library. Her arm was killing her. She knew that if she examined it, she would be able to see a slight feathered pattern of missing skin, covering her upper arm. Luckily, it was her right arm, rather than her left. Sure, it would make Quidditch rather uncomfortably, but at least she could still write quickly. She pulled out her large, elephant sized charms text book, and flipped open to a page in the back, muttering, "Solemn oath," and watched the page wipe itself clean of the rambling text, leaving a tan piece of parchment, clean as the day it was made. She pulled out her quill, and began writing. 'Today I got up, and I fell off while doing crossbars. I fell off while I did oxers and spreads. I listened to three. MIZU-KAGAMI started skipping, and on THTC, I ran out of batteries.' She carefully considered what else she could write about while not completely admitting the problem. She started writing again. 'Okay, to be completely frank, this past week sucks. Dad, I SOLEMNLY SWEAR I'M UP TO NO GOOD! Seriously, though, MIZU-KAGAMI hates my guts, and THTC is stressed because of the shack, and our best Chaser graduated last year, and I wish I were home. Though, frankly, I don't know where that is.' A single tear fell, landing on the center of the page. Katy stared at it blankly for a few moments, before slowly wiping it away. As she obliterated the tear, she pulled on a cocky grin, feeling somewhat more ready to face the world. "Let's go, Kats," she whispered to herself, "Let's go show the world I am made of fire."  
  
*~*  
  
Sean walked around the corner, trying to pull memories of the previous night up, but only getting vague senses. He felt rather like he had a major hangover. It wasn't pleasant. He was so deep in trying to remember that he didn't notice the other person until they rebounded off of him. He looked down in horror. "I'm so sorry, Katy," he exclaimed, pulling her up by her arm.  
  
She tried not to wince in pain, but Sean, with his better-than-average hearing caught her quick intake of breath.  
  
"What did I do to your arm?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," she replied cheerfully. "I'm fine."  
  
"I bit you, didn't I?" he demanded in a low voice that was more of a growl.  
  
Katy's eyes flashed angrily. "Nothing happened," she hissed back. They were known to be one of the more volatile couples in LCACRW. "Now leave me alone," she ordered, pulling her arm away from him and beginning to walk down the hall.  
  
He darted in front of her. "What. Happened?" he slowly ground out. "I remember some parts of it. So tell me the rest."  
  
Katy flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You really want to know?" He nodded once. "Well, tough. I'm not telling. Now, if you'll excuse me, I wish to return to my dorm, Monsieur Martin." She shoved roughly past him, going by as a proper equestrian passes, and flipped her hair in front of her shoulder, and braiding it loosely yet intricately with her fingers.  
  
Sean glared after her, silently fuming. What the hell was wrong with his trying to uncover what had happened last night from the only person who could tell him? He wished in that moment that he had a Pensieve. Maybe it wouldn't lie and evade questions like his girlfriend did.  
  
*~*  
  
Katy dumped her bag on her bed and scooped up her broom in her other hand.  
  
She slowly made her way down to the Quidditch pitch, using all of the back ways that she and Sean had discovered together. She scrubbed at her eyes. "You will not cry, Katyleanna Potter de Draconis," she ordered herself fiercely. "You are fire."  
  
Katy kicked off the ground hard and soared straight up for long moments, relishing in the feel of the air rushing around and past her. She leveled off after a few moments of pushing her Firebolt as fast as it would go. She stared down at the world, and let the jester's mask fall, instead her face was simply blank with a hint of sadness. Hovering in midair, she let go, letting her right arm hang limply as she gripped it with her left.  
  
Before she realized what was happening, she saw the world turn black, with the wind rushing through her hair as she tumbled with her broomstick down through the two and a half hundred yards to the ground.  
  
*~*  
  
Sean saw a figure plummeting toward the ground, and apprehension filled him as he realized who it was.  
  
"Katy..." he muttered, running out of the school, and pulling his wand.  
  
"ACCIO BROOMSTICK!" he shouted, pointing at the falling hunk of wood and straw.  
  
He vaulted on it, soaring upward and turning to dive alongside Katy before pulling her on and pulling up enough so that instead of crashing them both, they merely rolled onto the ground, Sean being careful not to land on Katy or roll on her.  
  
Breathing hard, he put his wrist to her forehead. "Gak!" He yanked his wrist away from the heat. "You have to go to the hospital wing, but they'll recognize this as a bite. Maybe we can blame Noire..." he said doubtfully to his unconscious girlfriend.  
  
*~*  
  
"Mister Martin, you will quit your nervous pacing," the normally kindly matron ordered him. "You are helping nothing. As far as I am willing to tell, she skidded along the ground and scraped that arm of hers up badly. I have been assured by Madam Martin that a bite would not hurt her. I will send you a bell when she is ready for visitors. Until then, take your pacing elsewhere." She made shooing motions with her hands.  
  
Sean bolted out of the room, musing about what she had pretty much told him. He knew the staff was aware of his little ailment, but he didn't know his mother knew of Katy's little secret.  
  
All Sean knew is that he needed something to talk to. Preferably someone, but Katy had threatened him with silver if he ever leaked what she was to anyone, and there weren't that many who knew what he was either.  
  
"Sean!" a familiar voice shouted after him. He turned to see Elizabeth. "Where's Katy? I've been searching for her everywhere."  
  
Sean looked at her. "You're mad at her last I checked," he said. "Why the change? Because if you're going to get in another fight with her, you have to get through me. She's not able to talk to anyone at the moment."  
  
Elizabeth looked shocked. "Why not?"  
  
"She passed out."  
  
"Why?" Elizabeth pressed.  
  
"She fell."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It got infected." Sean was purposely being difficult. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to the Quidditch field. Something about that weird thing called practice that we have daily."  
  
Sean took a small amount of pleasure in seeing Elizabeth jump as she remembered and run off to the dorms to change into her Quidditch robes. And she was the captain of First Squad.  
  
*~*  
  
Katy sulked in the Hospital Wing bed.  
  
"Matron, I'm bored." she whined.  
  
"You're still on bed rest, Ms. de Draconis. I will send a bell to Mr. Martin as soon as their Quidditch practice is finished."  
  
"Besides, my arm hurts."  
  
She stood up. "Now that I can help with. I cannot be held responsible for your mental state. Though I could summon someone to bring your homework."  
  
"No thank you, I'm not that bored." Katy went back to counting ceiling tiles in several languages and reached hyaku/cent/one hundred before the Matron reappeared with a numbing potion.  
  
*~*  
  
Sean was changing into his school robes when a familiar annoying tinkling sound started behind him.  
  
Turning around, he caught the little bell with his name on it and stilled the clonker thingy inside.  
  
He quickly finished changing, yanked on his shoes, and grabbed his bag on the way back to the Hospital Wing.  
  
He charged in, and skidded to a stop beside Katy's bed, scooping her up in a hug.  
  
He then held her at arm's length, and told her, "Never do that to me again, please, Greywing."  
  
"Hey, it ain't like I wanted to fall six hundred feet off a broomstick. Though, the getting rescued by a handsome prince part was nice." She smiled at him.  
  
He grinned back at her happily.  
  
For a brief time, all was good between them.  
  
*~*  
  
AN- Late, shortish, I know. Don't kill me, just drug me with headache meds, and I'll be happy. Btw, next chapter should come out soon, since I know how it's going to go, which btw, is more than I can say for Building Memories. Kind of forgot what I was trying to accomplish with it. 


	4. WAFFy finale

Sean wobbled up the stairs in the Rozenens dorm, pulling himself with his arms the last few steps.  
  
He collapsed on his bed, and yelped as his head collided with something hard and plastic.  
  
He flopped his hand around his head, and his what felt like a small CD case. He pulled it out, and squinting, managed to make out four words.  
  
Visage de la Lune.  
  
He smiled tiredly at his girlfriend's distinctive scrawl. He hadn't a clue what she had written. He opened the case to see if she had given him any clues as to what to do with it.  
  
A small scrap of paper fluttered out. 'Put in a computer. My laptop's under your bed.'  
  
Curious, Sean pulled up the remnants of his energy (hard Quidditch practice that day, with everyone shooting hoops against him with several Quaffles at once) and hauled the slender laptop out, booting it up.  
  
He placed the CD in the CD-ROM drive and watched as a picture of the full moon drift onto the screen.  
  
He watched it raptly as the clouds drifted thinly across the luminous celestial being, completely unmoving.  
  
Unseen, Katy stood in his doorway, smiling slightly, just watching him for a few moments before backing out and silently shutting his door.  
  
She sighed happily, and slid down the wall, leaning against it, catching her breath again. The walk/escape from the Hospital Wing had drained her more than she wanted to admit.  
  
She looked up in surprise as she heard a noise. Elizabeth was walking toward her.  
  
She stopped about five feet away from Katy.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about claiming you have too many secrets. It was wrong of me, seeing as I'm not your mother or any other control figure in your life. I'll back off if you'll talk to me again. I like you as a friend to much to lose you to being an enemy." Elizabeth smiled at her. "Besides, I've seen what you do to Sophia Elise, and she doesn't do anything that bad."  
  
"Except for being an insufferable suck-up," Katy interjected. "Apology accepted." She grinned back. "Want to go collapse for the night? I'm going there now, you slave driver, you. We should have you try multiple Snitches. That'd be fun to watch." Katy said, yawning widely.  
  
They were about to their beds when Elizabeth asked, "So, do you think werewolves see in color?"  
  
Katy started laughing. "Lizzy, I know they do physically. But with their hearts, it's all vibrant colors."  
  
Katy curled up on her side, pulling the thick duvet over her, up to her chin.  
  
"It's good to be your friend again, Lizzy." she yawned, already mostly asleep.  
  
"You too," Elizabeth told her. "You too."  
  
*~*  
  
Katy sat in a tree, leaning back and enjoying the breeze when something soft landed in her lap. She looked at the little beanie wolf and smiled. It looked rather like Sean.  
  
"Can I come up?" a voice called from the ground.  
  
She looked down at Sean grinning up at her.  
  
"I don't know. It might be more comfortable on the ground," she mused. "After all, my butt's starting to go numb."  
  
Sean looked around. "It's clear."  
  
Katy jumped out of the tree, grasping the stuffed wolf in her talons gently and landing somewhat unceremoniously on Sean's head, flapping and trying to crawl down his arm, but between Sean's trying to help, and her talons getting hopelessly tangled in his hair and the wolf, it wasn't pretty.  
  
Actually, the situation was quite laughable, if you could survive laughing at them.  
  
"Okay, let's start this over, Greywing," Sean suggested, forgetting himself and nodding a couple of times.  
  
She obediently stopped fidgeting and he stopped flailing.  
  
More than slightly embarrassed, Katy shuffled off his head and hopped onto his shoulder.  
  
She jumped down, landing beside him. "Maybe it would have been easier to let you climb up."  
  
Katy yawned. "Hospital break outs are exhausting," she informed him  
  
"How much sleep have you gotten recently altogether?" Sean asked carefully.  
  
"Not enough," she muttered. Sean pulled her down to the ground wrapping his arms around her and leaning against the tree's trunk. "Ow." she said groggily, already falling asleep. "Arm ouchy."  
  
Sean readjusted his grip on her so he wasn't touching her injured arm, and nuzzled her neck. "Thank you for the best present ever. La visage de la lune," he whispered, butchering the French words badly.  
  
".de rien." she yawned, dozing off using Sean as a pillow. 


End file.
